


Brazen

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Coffee shops and stuff, Dean is encouraging, F/M, Reader asks Sam out on a date, Sam Winchester likes you, Sam asks reader on a date, Sam being cute, a drabble that turns into a 2 parter, sam x reader - Freeform, sam x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: you were bold enough to ask Sam Winchester to hang out with you. What happened during that afternoon would change your life forever.





	1. Part One

If you’d ever gather that amount of courage again in your life, you might pass out. But it paid off. You’d asked Sam Winchester, who had stopped by the Roadhouse for a drink alone, to hang out with you while he was still in town. To your surprised, he said yes. You didn’t expect anything to happen, but you wanted to get to know him better. Ever since he and his brother Dean came to the Roadhouse shortly after their father died, you’d had your eye on him. Ellen stood over by the cash register watching you two like a hawk. Ever since your parents died on hunt when you were a kid, Ellen took you in and raised you as her own. The Harvelle’s Roadhouse had become your home.

You and Sam made plans to go to a local coffee shop to get to know each other better. You still wondered why he ended up saying yes, but didn’t question it openly. He met you at the shop, and you immediately started staring, hoping to God you weren’t drooling. His hair was a messy shag but didn’t hide away his spectrum colored eyes. Did he iron his plaid shirt before coming here? You didn’t think he owned an iron. It also looked like he bought new jeans too, since you were so used to seeing holes in the knees. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he was going on a date with you.

* * *

_**-Back at the motel with Dean before Sam left to meet you-** _

_“Dude you look like you’re going on a date. And since when did you learn how to iron?” Dean said irritably._

_“Dean, I’ve wanted to get to know Y/N for quite a while.” Sam mused “And for the record, I had to learn how to iron at Stanford. Suits for interviews don’t unwrinkle themselves.”  
_

_“You like her, don’t you.” Dean grinned.  
_

_“Shut up” Sam spat back, flipping over his shirt to iron the back.  
_

_“Nah I’m serious little brother. Ever since Jessica I figured you’d never fall for someone else.”  
_

_Sam stood there for a moment, reminiscing about his dead girlfriend. What Dean had said back in New York was the truth._ Jess would’ve wanted me to move on, have fun… _Sam thought. Maybe this Y/N was his chance. She was extremely beautiful, had a cute laugh, and Y/H/L Y/H/C that shined in the sunlight. And from what Jo had told them, she was good at hunting. Maybe if it was another hunter he hooked up with, dating wouldn’t be so hard. At least he wouldn’t have to lie about anything. Like he did with Jess._

_“Yeah, I do like her.” Sam said. “but we’re just going out for coffee. Nothing more.”  
_

_Dean laughed. “Yeah sure, you can tell me all about how good the coffee is when you bring her back here after asking her out.”_

_Sam just rolled his eyes, and finished with the ironing._

* * *

“Hey Y/N!” Sam called out once he approached you. He took in the sight before him, and his heart skipped a beat. You had on your best blue top, a pair of black denim skinny jeans, a pair of honey colored ankle boots, your anti-possession charm necklace, and your hair was shining in the sun with a flower headband to accent its color. Your had your make up on light, enough to bring out your Y/E/C eyes, but subtle enough not to notice you even had make up on. You were a breath of fresh air. And Sam was happy to breathe you in.

“Sam!” you reached out to give him a hug, and breathed in his own scent. His musk was something you could get high off of and would never want to come down. “So glad you could make it! You look nice.”

“Not as nice as you do, Y/N.” Sam blushed a slight shade of pink, but your blush was beat red. You looked up into Sam’s eyes, and saw a spark. Something you never thought you’d see.

How far were you going to take this?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met Sam at the coffee shop, but given the look he just gave you, you had a feeling you guys wouldn’t be there for very long. But one thing was for sure. You were gonna love every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT, SEX, MENTIONS OF ORAL SEX (FEMALE RECEIVING)

You managed to stop staring at each other long enough to remember you were going to talk over coffee, despite it being 4 in the afternoon. You didn’t know about Sam, but you could drink coffee at any hour of the day and not be a gittering hyperactive mess.

Sam opened the door for you and you two made your way to the counter to order. Or so you thought.

That’s when Sam grabbed your arm before you could even greet the barista. You turned around to meet those spectrum colored eyes of his. _Damnit I could get lost in those peepers for hours,_ you thought.

“Is something wrong, Sam? Do you not like coffee?” you questioned, really hoping that this wasn’t a deal breaker for hanging out.

“No no, nothing like that.” Sam reassured you. He had that look in his eye again, like he wanted something…. _more._ “I was wondering if maybe we could talk somewhere else. Like…away from people….you know…” he let his sentence trail. As if he was too embarrassed to just come out and say it, like he wanted you to figure it out yourself.

“Just the two of us…” you tried finishing. Sam smiled a lustful smile.

* * *

The next thing you knew you two were finishing up the most mind blowing sex you’d ever had in your life. He’d made you orgasm more times than you could count, and it didn’t help that it kept you turned on every time he came. The things he could do with his mouth alone were impressive to say the least. He was cleaning the rest of the cum off his cock in the back of your car and you were putting your bra back on and fixing your hair when you realized you had to ask. _Time to be bold again,_ you thought and sighed. 

“So…Sam…” you began

“You want to know if this is going to become a regular occurrence, don’t you?” Sam had just finished pulling his shirt back on and looked at you, lustful gaze long gone. It was replaced with a look of…loving sincerity. When you didn’t speak, he went on. “Only if you want to.”

You took a deep breath. “I’d like that a lot.” You smiled. Sam smiled back. He leaned over to kiss you on the top of your head.

“I’ve had my eye on you for some time, Y/N. When you asked to meet up for coffee, all I could think about was getting in your pants. I know that sounds very whorish, I promise it wasn’t my intention, but….” he took a deep breath himself, hoping he wouldn’t be jumping the gun by saying what was on his heart. “I like you Y/N. I like you a lot. And….I’d like to stay with you. For as long as you’ll let me.”

You couldn’t have melted any faster if he’d thrown you directly into the sun. So he did share the same feelings for you as you did for him. Maybe this would work out.

 _I guess it takes making a brazen move to find your happily ever after,_ you thought, feeling cheesy as hell. You and Sam decided to drive back to the motel he and Dean were staying at to break the news.


End file.
